


nothing would ever change that.

by tweekie



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Boys In Love, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Reddie, it's 1 am so it sucks lmao, lots of fluff bc my boys deserve happiness, no IT because fuck that guy, richie is soft for his boyf, richie is very caring, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 05:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweekie/pseuds/tweekie
Summary: eddie accidentally comes out to his mother and it's a good thing richie is there to let him know everything's alright.





	nothing would ever change that.

Eddie couldn't breathe, no, quite literally he could not seem to catch his breath. His lungs felt tight, as if the world was slowly closing in on him. His chest was heaving as big, plump tears fell down his soft cheeks. His shaky hands were gripping his inhaler and he couldn't calm down long enough to even take a puff. He knew he didn't really need it, he knew, but he couldn't find it in himself to ever get _rid_ of it. Maybe it was dumb, it probably was, but he couldn't care enough to think about that right now.

The only thought going through Eddie Kaspbrak's mind was his mom. His mother, Mrs. K, the woman who tried so hard to shelter her son from anything remotely harmful in the world, and the absolute look of sadness and disgust on her face when he'd came out to her only minutes ago. He didn't mean to, he _really_ didn't, but the words had just slipped from his mouth and he didn't realise it until the damage was already done.

The teen was really just trying to explain that he was going to hang out with Richie, but 'my friend' turned into 'my boyfriend' and of course, that raised a lot of questions. He couldn't just laugh it off and ignore it, saying _"oh no, mommy! I'm not gay at all, I really did mean friend! no need to worry! I don't have a boyfriend!"_

He fucked up, god, Eddie, you fucked up so _damn_ bad.

_**you fucked up you fucked up you fucked up you fucked up** _

Eddie had immediately bolted after that conversation with his mother, he couldn't stand to look at her expression anymore - he couldn't stand looking at how disappointed she looked. Disappointed in him, in what he was. God, he felt sick to his stomach just thinking about it. He wanted to puke, he wanted to sob and scream until he lost his voice, until there was nothing left.

  
The only place he could even think of going now was to Richie's.

**Richie.**

_He needed Richie._

Somehow, the hypochondriac had gotten ahold of himself long enough to steady himself on his bike, shoving his inhaler in his fanny pack. It was supposed to rain tonight, and Eddie was just praying to whoever was there to listen that he'd get to the Tozier household before it did. Sure, he was a sobbing mess and on his way to an asthma attack, but he still found himself worrying about getting the possible cold. But this day was already shitty enough, really. There wasn't much that could happen now that would surprise him.

————————————————————————————————————

It hadn't taken long before he found his way to Richie's house, immediately abandoning his bike and trying to wipe his tears on his arm. Panting, he knocked on the door, shuddering in the cold, hoping that the other boy would _hurry up_ and answer. Before Eddie could even finish processing that thought, though, the door opened, and he watched his boyfriend's face go from a gentle smile, ready to crack some joke most likely - to a look of complete worry. That's where he'd finally broke down, the older boy pulling him into a hug right away as he sobbed into his chest.

The taller boy didn't bother asking what happened before he'd ushered Eddie inside, and _of course_ , his parents didn't pay any mind to it. His mom had passed out hours ago from drinking ( _again_ , but what else is new) and his dad was God knows where. Richie didn't see his dad all that often, so at this point he stopped wondering and tried not to think about it as often as he could manage. That didn't really work, though, Richie was an expert at covering up his feelings with jokes and banter until he was alone. That's when the thoughts about his dad _really_ kicked in.

No words were exchanged between the pair as they rushed up the stairs and to his room, Richie shutting the door behind them and setting his still hyperventilating boyfriend down on his bed, where he soon pulled him into yet another hug, lanky arms securing themselves around the smaller boy.

This one was.. softer. Eddie could hear the drum of Richie's heartbeat as he rested his head against the other's chest. His crying had now died down to little sniffles, and for a bit he felt at peace, with one of his boyfriend's hands rubbing up and down his back, while the other had found it's way into his brunette locks - running his fingers through it so, so very gently. Eddie knew this would have to stop eventually, he knew eventually Richie would stop holding him and ask what happened; what was wrong, but he didn't want it to. He wanted to stay like this - with him - forever.

Richie was more than fine with that. He'd stay like this for however long Eddie needed, he'd hold him and he'd keep whispering those little things to him to calm him down _**forever**_ if he had to.

 

_"I love you, Eds."_

_"It's okay, I promise."_

_"I got you, baby."_

_"You'll be okay."_

_"You're safe with me, I swear, you're so safe, Eddie."_

 

Truth be told, the boy everyone nicknamed 'Trashmouth' became an _entirely_ different person during times like these. During the moments he knew how badly Eddie needed him. He didn't crack jokes, he didn't try and push his buttons like he normally did, he never once judged him or tried to force him to speak - he only listened in silence. He let his boyfriend cry, he'd comfort him, he didn't care how long he had to do it. Richie loved Eddie so deeply that it hurt, and there wasn't _anything_ that could change that.

Richie was Eddie's safe place, his _home_ , and he never wanted that to change.

Never.

————————————————————————————————————

After what seemed like hours, Eddie finally had calmed down enough to start talking. He pulled away from Richie slightly (which, said boy was a little disappointed about) and looked up at him with tired, puffy eyes.

Richie didn't pressure him, and only gave him a small encouraging smile in response, even keeping Eddie's extra inhaler close at hand (yes, Richie kept it with him at all times) and the brunette couldn't help but smile back.

No matter how much he acted like he didn't sometimes - he really did love that curly haired idiot with all of his heart.

"I-It was my mom.. she.." He felt his throat grow dry, struggling to get the words out as Richie held his hand and stroked his thumb tenderly over the hypochondriac's knuckles.

"I t-told her... yuh-you know, I was gay, I-I didn't even mean to, I s-sswear I didn't it just, it just slipped out, 'Chee. And t-then she . . . she looked s-sso disgusted with me I- she l-looked at me like I... like I h-had some kind of d-disease."

Eddie's voice cracked and he felt his eyes well up with tears before his freckled faced boyfriend was squeezing his hand, making Eddie look at his soft brown eyes that hid behind his coke bottle glasses. Just looking at him made him realise how fucking in love he was.

 

_"Fuck her, Eddie."_

_"You're not - you're not sick, Eds."_

_"I love you. I love you. I know it's hard but, it'll be okay, I swear."_

 

Maybe Richie wasn't the best with words, but he knew one thing - he was in _love_ with Eddie Kaspbrak. He was in love with the way he smiled, the way he laughed, how annoyed he got at Richie's stupid jokes, how he acted like he hated Richie's nicknames when deep down he didn't. How he blushed so deeply whenever Richie would say anything remotely flirtatious, how he'd ramble on for days about things that could even be the littlest bit harmful to his health, how when he was soft he'd call Richie 'Chee.' How he somehow managed to make Richie's heart race and his knees buckle. 

He was young, sure, but that didn't quite change how hard he'd fallen for Eddie.

Richie Tozier was in love with Eddie Kaspbrak.

**Nothing would ever change that**.

**Author's Note:**

> it's 1AM so this is badly written and kinda rushed. it's my first time publishing a fic of mine so pls be gentle. i'll probably regret this in the morning lol


End file.
